Boy in the Black Mask
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Very strange JONAS story. 3 parts. Macy/? .Part two up. Some sexual referances in part two , possibly in 3 and minor ones in the first.Part 3 up
1. Part One

**Boy in The Black Mask**

Take a guess of who he is...

lol

Macy/???

* * *

They way he lay next to her as her back was turned to him. Neither one wanted to look at one another , afraid of what the future will hold after this. One of his arms is draped around her waist the other lightly touching her bare back.

"I cant call you by your name anymore" she whipered randomly. They stayed there like that for hours before he nodded.

"But will you call me." He whispered in her ear removing the soft strands of chesnut hair from the side of her face pulling them back.

"I'll call you Lucas." She whispered once again after a long silence and he kissed her cheek and got dressed.

He picked up his black mask and whispered before he left

"If thats what you want Macy."

* * *


	2. Part Two

**Boy in The Black Mask**

Take a guess of who he is...

lol

Macy/???

Summary: The way he lay next to her as her back was turned to him. Neither one wanted to look at one another , afraid of what the future will hold after this. One of his arms is draped around her waist the other lightly touching her bare back.

* * *

**12 hours before that**

Macy just stepped out of the school and it was 2 p.m. and the Halloween Masquerade was tonight at 7. Macy still was eager to get ready. Stella said she would set Macy up with one of the Lucas boys but never said which one. So Macy had to look her best it wouldn't cut it if one of them randomly showed up at her door early and she looked like a slob with no cleanliness though she was very neat and orderly.

As soon as she arrived home she put on her new orange dress that would make even the most purest mind person go crazy , though it wasn't to revealing. It showed slight cleavage just enough to make the mind wander but not look trashy. She looked beautiful in it and it was made just for her , it even brought out her chocolate brown eyes , and her chestnut hair . The dress even brought out her tan.

Her dress was basic nonetheless but beautiful . Macy was beautiful though she didnt always feel it. She was always into sports but sometimes she wished she was pretty like Stella or Angela. They were beautiful they had flawless looks and she would never have them she was just in her eyes plain.

**At the Dance 7 p.m. Macys POV**

Stella said that my date wouldn't be there until later to pick me up so I said why bother makes sense right ? But my life doesn't make sense. So I came alone and here I am sitting at a table alone.

"Is this seat taken" a young man masked his voice though i felt asthough i know him m I felt asthough I know him. Though he also smaked his face with a black mask.

"No." I smile and he sits down is eyes staring me down.

His eyes continued to scan over me , wanting to see more.

"You look nice Macy" he whispered in my ear with a smirk in a husky voice sending shivers down my spine and my eyes closed.

"Who are you?" I ask as i feel his warm breath on my neck. My heart sped up.

"Only time will tell." He smiled and ONLY kissed my cheek now making me want more now.

"How do I get you to take the mask off ?" I smile

"When you stop making me go crazy in that dress." He disguised his voice more making me want to take off that simple balck mask.

"Then we will have to wait." I smile and take a sip of my drink for the first time and it was tasting off , the mystery guy made a face asthough his was the same.

"Probably from the old packages of soda." He nodded his voice still husky.

**1hour later**

I was grinding against him not caring wha people thought. I was the good girl and he was just the oppisite. The strange thing is that Stella and Jonas dont seem to be here in their costumes. My chances of finding them are rare cause I'm to caught up with the masked boy.

Im moving my hips against his and he seems to enjoy it until...

"Lets leave here" he said kissing my head and I nod once again weak to his charms .

I leave with him catching a glimpse of finally seeing Stella. She looked at me with a strange look one I couldnt make out.

When we reach my house which isnt far away. I take off my mask and kiss him , I feel asthough I am committing a sin. I think I may regret it i the future , but what is one good experience.

I reach my fingers to take of his mask , but he grabs them and kisses my fingers.

"Not untill i get you out of that dress." he says playing with the zipper on the back of the dress.

"Then do it." I mumble against his lips and he does so as we move closer to my bed and then i take off the mask.

I stare into his eyes not sure what to do.

"I need you Macy , I've always needed you." He says as he gently pulls us both down onto the bed.

"Just like I need you right now Joe." I close my eyes yet again.

* * *

ITS JOEEEE!!!!! This time I had it planned who it was!!!!!! But I left hints it was Joe. But Joe doesnt seem like the guy who does one night stands ... hmmm.


	3. Part Three

**Boy in The Black Mask**

Take a guess of who he is...

its Joe

Macy/Joe

Summary: The way he lay next to her as her back was turned to him. Neither one wanted to look at one another , afraid of what the future will hold after this. One of his arms is draped around her waist the other lightly touching her bare back.

* * *

**3 weeks later at school**

Macy wore her uniform , it didn't show off her body like the dress that night. It didn't make the guy she wanted to be with ;want her . It didn't do anything but cover her. So all she had was that wonderful night of Passion.

Joe felt different without the mask. It covered him. It gave him mystery , edge, anything that would attract the girl he he wants. But without the mask he was to easily seen and all he had was the passion from that one night.

So as they encounter each other in the halls they glance at each other and then they glance away. They sit with their friends at lunch though they are not friends and pretend nothing happened .

In English as they try to pay attention she would stare at the teacher focusing as he would just look at her. She would see him and he would smile. She couldn't call him Joe either , instead she called him Lucas like she promised.

as the bell rang for class she left for the hall not glancing back at him not wanting to make herself fall harder.

As Nick walks up to Macy he sees Joe doing the same. As Joe also sees Nick going to the unsuspecting Macy.

So as they speed up towards her they say "MACY!" at the same time , and suddenly Macy could see why in her mind why Joe would want to be with her that one night and she pulled him outside...

"You didn't want me Joe , you wanted me to stay away from Nick." she said.

"Macy that's how it started , but now I want you." he tried to hug her but she refused.

"but now I don't want you." She lied and walked away wanting never again seeing him. She walked away from everything she had to endure... but she could never walk away from her broken heart

**5 years later **

"Is that how it really happened mommy?" Lucas jumped up and down on his bed.

"Yes baby boy that's how it happened." The 3 year old smiled.

"What happened after?" Macy smiled at his energy.

"That's a story for another time." She kissed his forehead.

Then Joe walked into the room and Lucas smiled "Daddy!" .

Joe smiled as well "Hey Buddy, why aren't you in bed?" he tickled Lucas.

"Mommy told me how you first said I love you." Lucas smiled.

"Right after me and mommy had our first fight." Joe smiled.

Macy smiled as she remembered

_flashback_

_"but now I don't want you." She lied and walked away wanting never again seeing him. She walked away from everything she had to endure... but she could never walk away from her broken heart._

_"Macy stop please." He for the first time held her in a hug that they both wanted._

_"Why should I?" She said into his chest as she began to cry._

_"Because ... GOD DAMN IT MACY I LOVE YOU." He yelled and kissed her with the same amount of passion as he did their night together. _

_"You jerk I hate you." She lightly smiled pulling away._

_He felt his heart break too "Why?" He felt as though he would cry now._

_"Because I love you too." She kissed him and they continued to be like that._

_End of flashback_

"Mommy , daddy do you think I'll have brother or sister some day?" Lucas said innocently

"Joseph Adam Lucas of course you will , someday at least." Macy kissed his forehead and the couple turned of their sons light and let him sleep and shut the door.

"Do you think hes onto us?" Joe said.

"I think he is." Macy said and kissed him. "I love you Joe." She kissed him.

"I love you too Mace." He kissed her back and went on his knees "I love you too little guy." Joe said to her stomache.

"Its a girl Joe." Macy said

"And how would you know?" He said

"My intuition." She smirked at him .

"I do love your intuition Macy." He smiled and kissed her again. She was in heaven with Joe not literaly but she felt it with Joe.

* * *

I think it was a cute ending. Sequel in thought don't worry.


End file.
